Vampire's Tomb
The Vampire's Tomb is a mystical chamber located under Fell's Church. The tomb is most notably known for containing the 27 vampires (later confirmed to be 26, after Katherine escaped) that were captured during the "round up" in Mystic Falls, 1864. History With the help of Katherine Pierce, The Founding Families succeeded in capturing 26 vampires, but were unsuccessful in killing them. After the vampires were poisoned with vervain, they were sealed inside of an abandoned church, that was later set fire to. However, a powerful witch named Emily Bennett protected the vampires by sealing them inside the tomb beneath the church. Although the vampires were saved from perishing in the fire, because they were unable to feed, their bodies had desiccated into mumification. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season One A vampire named Katherine had managed to escape before the fire, due to a werewolf that shut all the vampires inside. She agreed to give him the moonstone, if he let her go, and so he did. Anna was able to get away without getting caught and left town before the Founding Families realized they missed a vampire. Anna wanted to save her mother, Pearl and Damon wanted to save Katherine. With the help of Emily and her descendants, Bonnie and Sheila were convinced into breaking the seal to free Katherine, who they discovered was never in the tomb. In the season finale, the vampires that escaped the tomb, planned an attack against the Founding Families for revenge of what happened in 1864. Anna managed to warn Damon before the attack, but it was too late to stop them. Led by an unidentified vampire, they tried to attack when the fireworks began but were interrupted when the device was activated by John. Locking them in the basement of his brother's building, he set them ablaze just like the Founding Families had done in 1864. In an attempt to save Damon who was in the basement, Bonnie reduced the flames, allowing Stefan to save his brother. Season Two . The tomb spell was up again and Damon sealed Katherine inside as punishment for her wicked deeds committed against him and Elena.Katherine remained in the tomb, later with the company of Stefan. However, after the request of freeing Stefan, Elena convinced Elijah to ask Jonas Martin and Luka to lift the tomb spell. After having the spell broken, Elijah compelled Katherine to stay in the tomb until Elijlah said otherwise. In The Dinner Party, Damon visited Katherine and she told him not to kill Elijah or else she would be trapped in the tomb forever. Later, after Elijah was killed, Katherine was freed from the tomb, having to reveal she tricked Damon into killing Elijah, to break his compulsion against her, allowing her to get out of the tomb. In The Last Day, Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood were also imprisoned inside of the tomb, after they were abducted by Greta Martin and Maddox. It should be noted they were not bound magically or compelled, but rather chained up. List of vampires in the tomb See also it:Tomba dei Vampiri Category:Locations Category:Community Location